


Stay (Show Me You Want Me)

by junniensfw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boys Kissing, Boys with feelings, Drinking, I cried writing the ending, I might make this into a longer fic well see, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Soonyoung and wonwoo are basically only mentioned, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wall Sex, but very short haha, cheesy corn dogs, its not a sad ending tho I promise, oh yeah i forgot, this was supposed to only be 1k, what the world needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: Jihoon is not normally one to go out to places like this. The bar is dirty and crowded, bodies sweaty and floors sticky from spilled drinks. But of course, Jihoon can’t say no to his best friend Soonyoung, who claimed he absolutely needed to get shitfaced or he would- quote on quote- "pass away Jihoonie! And then who will bring you your cola and cuddle you while watching Haikyuu?"orThe last thing Jihoon thought he would do tonight is fall in love, but here he is.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Stay (Show Me You Want Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is my entry I did for a prompt game I did with my friends!!!
> 
> My prompt was hoonhao strangers to lovers meet at a bar.
> 
> It was an interesting experience as I'm not too confident in my Jihoon writing abilities but I hope you enjoy none the less.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihoon is not normally one to go out to places like this. The bar is dirty and crowded, bodies sweaty and floors sticky from spilled drinks. But of course, Jihoon can’t say no to his best friend Soonyoung, who claimed he absolutely needed to get shitfaced or he would- quote on quote-  _ pass away Jihoonie! And then who will bring you your cola and cuddle you while watching Haikyuu? _

So here he is, leaning against the bar with his rum and coke, eyes watching the crowd as Soonyoung already left to dance with somebody. Jihoon knew the night would end like this, which is exactly why he didn’t want to come out. He is self-conscious, not liking to dance in front of others in this manner- hell- he doesn’t even like rum and coke, he’s just drinking it to make the night somewhat worthwhile. 

And Jihoon isn’t a  _ complete _ asshole. As he said, Soonyoung is his best friend, so he’s been watching his interactions with this guy closely, just to make sure his potential hook up is nice enough. He knows they’ll fuck and probably never see each other again, but still, he’s protective and doesn’t want the guy to be a dick.

He’s been watching them all night. The guy Soonyoung is with is slightly taller and muscular looking. His hair is a jet black colour and curly at the front. He also has a pair of round glasses perched on the front of his nose, which somehow make him look both cute and sexy. Either way, the boy seems to be showing Soonyoung a  _ respectful _ good time, so that’s a load off Jihoon’s back.

Jihoon is about to text the boy saying he’s gonna head out, when his eyes land on something, or someone, to be precise. This someone is a boy, and he’s easily the most beautiful boy Jihoon has ever seen. Now, Jihoon can’t properly grasp all of the boy, the room is dark and the lights on the dance floor make everyone pretty colours of blue and red and purple, but he is already enamoured. The boy is moving along to the music, his lanky body moving fluidly, the motions like nothing he’s ever seen before.

Downing the rest of his drink, slightly tipsy Jihoon does what a completely sober Jihoon would never dream of, and approaches him.

Once Jihoon is actually beside the boy, he’s awestruck. Said boy is even prettier up close, the lights from the club moving with each of his movements. Jihoon subconsciously moves along with him from the side, not touching him, just beside.

He almost forgets why he’s even on the dancefloor to begin with, his body flowing naturally with the music. He almost forgets, until he feels a tap on his shoulder, and is met with the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.

“Your dance is very nice.”

His pretty boy is speaking to him.

Pretty boy has him speechless. He has the most perfect almond eyes, slender face, and full lips. His hair frames his face fittingly, soft bangs at the front and longer hair at the back. Jihoon could’ve sworn his hair was grey? Silver?

“T-thanks, so do you. Like waves.” Jihoon replies intelligently.  _ Good one, Jihoon _ .

Jihoon thinks the boy laughs at that, but he can’t hear over the music. He tries to ignore the disappointed feeling at that. The boy looks at him for a long moment, seemingly taking him all in before speaking.

“I was just gonna head out, do you wanna come with? We can go to a convenience store for food and maybe sit in the park?”

Jihoon thanks the god’s above that he finally gets to leave this place. 

“Lead the way.”

-

Jihoon and the mystery boy both sit on a park bench, munching on their cheesy corn dogs in silence. Jihoon feels warm, despite the brisk air, and he doesn’t know if that’s because of the alcohol or the boy humming beside him.

“I don’t know your name.” 

Jihoon furrows his brows.  _ Oh yeah _ ,  _ I suppose we’re not on a first name basis yet. _ He takes the final bite of his food before tossing the trash in the can beside them. 

“I’m Jihoon.”

The boy smiles at that, practicing the name a bit before nodding.

“My name is Minghao, it’s Chinese and a lot of Koreans have trouble pronouncing it, so you can just call me Myungho.”

“Minghao. Such a nice name.” Jihoon says softly after trying the name again and again, wanting to make sure he’s saying it right. He turns to look at the boy- at Minghao- and tilts his head at the look of surprise he sees.

“Did I say it wrong?”

“No, it was perfect, I’m just surprised because well- no one ever really tries I guess.”

Jihoon frowns at that, leaning in a bit closer to the boy. 

“Well that’s not very nice, the prettiest boy has the prettiest name and no one is saying it properly.”

Jihoon has no idea what he’s doing. He never flirts, with anyone, ever. Not even Soonyoung and he’s constantly  _ platonically  _ flirting with him. This is completely unlike him, however he just can’t find it in himself to care. Something about Minghao makes him feel warm and  _ safe _ .

There it is again, Minghao’s smile. His mouth is closed, the ends of his lips tilting up, it’s endearing.

“You’re different, Jihoon.”

He doesn’t know what Minghao means by that, is it a good thing? The boy must have noticed the slight panic on his face because he immediately spoke up.

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s a really good thing actually. Most people approach me just to get in my pants, and are gross about it. You’re at least not gross about it.”

Jihoon frowns at that. Minghao should never be treated as less than perfect. His ears perk at the last part though.

“You think I only want to get in your pants?” Jihoon asks, a little deflated that Minghao only thinks he’s interested in sex.

“Do you not desire me?” Minghao asks, almost offended. Jihoon is walking on thin ice, and chooses his next words carefully.

“I do desire you, much more now that I’ve gotten to know you, but that isn’t what drove me to you in the first place. You stood out, you were just like- so nice to look at.” Jihoon has absolutely no idea what he’s saying, his mind is going a million miles a minute, and he’s focusing extra hard on not stumbling over his words. 

“Then you smiled at me and I swear everything just- stopped.”

Jihoon pauses, trying to gage Minghao’s reaction to his words, not wanting to come off as creepy. He just can’t deny what he’s feeling inside, whatever that is.

“I honestly have no idea what I’m saying right now.” Jihoon chuckles breathlessly, shaking his head, “but you make me feel different, a really good different, and it’s okay if you don't wanna do anything tonight, but I want to get to know you more. Please don’t let this be the last time we meet.”

Jihoon is hopeful, but keeps his head down, never one to be able to handle rejection well. After a couple moments of unbearable silence, Jihoon looks up, his eyes meeting Minghao’s as he tries to show him how sincere his words are.

Minghao seems to get it, a small smile cracking over his lips.

“Jihoon, can I kiss you?”

-

Now, if you asked Jihoon what his plans for tonight were earlier in the day, he would’ve never thought hooking up with an absolute angel was an option. Yet, here he is, pressed up against Minghao’s door, lips sliding against lips as they remove their jackets. 

Minghao, despite his small build, has height to his advantage, and uses it well. He taps his fingers on Jihoon’s thighs, asking permission to lift him up. Jihoon complies, securing his arms around Minghao’s neck before jumping. 

Minghao’s neck immediately attacks Jihoon’s neck, the smaller boy's head thumping back against the front door in pleasure. The taller boy stops his movements to check on Jihoon, deciding to take this to the bed to avoid any further mishaps. 

Minghao tightens his hold on Jihoon’s thighs, kissing him passionately as he navigates him to the bed. Luckily, it seems like Minghao lives in a studio apartment, the lack of walls and doors making this journey much easier. 

Jihoon feels the softness of the bed sheets beneath him as he’s gently placed and pushed back against the mattress. Minghao crawls overtop of him, lips tickling his jaw down to his neck. His fingers are long and nimble as they play around with the buttons of Jihoon’s shirt, popping the top button. 

“Can I take this off?”

Jihoon has never nodded faster, his hand reaching up to help the boy, only to be pushed away.

“Cute how you think you’re in control.” Minghao says, his smile much different than the one’s Jihoon has seen all night. This one is mischievous and sexy, like it’s hiding secrets that Jihoon urges to find out. Deciding to comply, Jihoon lays back as Minghao works both of their shirts off.

Both bare from the waist up, Minghao takes his time running his hands over every inch of exposed skin on Jihoon’s body. The feeling is nice, something that Jihoon isn’t used to as any hook ups he’s had have been rushed and overall regretful. Even the one time he hooked up with Soonyoung when they were both having terrible dry spells. Soonyoung didn’t treat him poorly, don’t get him wrong, but the feeling was much,  _ much _ , different than this. Right here, right now, Jihoon feels just- purely content.

Minghao leans down, tongue licking up Jihoon’s chest, teasing at his nipples only barely before attaching themselves to his lips.

“I wanna suck you off.” Minghao mumbles, pulling back. 

Jihoon gets lost in the sight of Minghao’s red and swollen lips, slightly slick from the searing kiss they just shared. Instead, he nods dumbly, his eyes hooded as he watches Minghao kiss down his chest to his stomach, sucking pretty little marks into each of his hip bones. 

Jihoon let’s out a soft noise of approval, lifting his hips to aid Minghao in undressing him fully. Minghao reaches out, hands settling on Jihoon’s hips as he rubs his nose between his thighs. He kisses up Jihoon’s sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine before he kisses around his cock. 

Jihoon moans as Minghao’s tongue peaks out, teasing at his balls before licking up to the tip. Jihoon thinks he looks beautiful like this, eyes big and full as he looks up to him, his mouth stretching around his cock as he finally,  _ finally _ , takes him into his wet heat.

“Fuck- Minghao.” Jihoon groans, a hand coming down to rest in the boys shimmery silver hair. The boy hums in response, spreading his legs a little so Jihoon can get the perfect view of his backside pressed against his jeans before going down.

Jihoon can tell Minghao is a pro at this, and while that might make some people jealous, Jihoon finds it all that much hotter. Minghao wants to pleasure  _ him _ , wants to make  _ Jihoon _ feel good. He tries to ignore the fact that Minghao probably slept with the people who didn’t treat him nicely, but instead focuses on the desire to make Minghao lose his mind.

His thoughts keep wandering, and Jihoon let’s out his loudest moan yet, tugging on Minghao’s hair to bring the boy back up. Minghao looks thoroughly pleased from only sucking cock, and Jihoon can’t want to see him crumble. 

“Want you.” Jihoon whispers in Minghao’s ear once said boy is settled in his lap. His breath tickles Minghao’s skin and he can tell the boy is losing his control.

“Then take me.”

It’s like those words flip a switch in Jihoon’s brain, a new found desperation surging through his brain as he presses forward, lips locking with Minghao’s in a heated kiss. The taller boy loses his pants and boxers somewhere between the tangle of tongues, Jihoon’s hands firm on his ass, squeezing the skin as he spreads him apart.

“Lube?” Jihoon asks after he pulls away to catch his breath, looking to the other boy expectantly. Minghao reaches back to his bedside table, pulling it out and tossing it beside the other. He leans forward, his whole body flush with Jihoon.

“I played with myself before going out,” Minghao says in a sultry tone, “I can take two fingers to start.” 

Jihoon swears to God this boy will be the death of him.

He makes quick work of coating three of his fingers, taking the other boys word as he circles two around his rim. He makes sure Minghao is sufficiently slick before pressing his two fingers in, meeting little to no resistance. He groans softly against Minghao’s skin, spreading his fingers with ease. Minghao lets out a little whine, wiggling his ass back against Jihoon’s fingers. 

“I’m not made of glass Jihoon, I won’t break.”

So be it. Jihoon loses all desire to be gentle with the pretty boy, he wants to make him fall apart. He immediately curls his fingers up, just nearly missing the boy’s prostate before pulling out, only to go back in with three. 

Minghao whimpers into Jihoon’s neck, grinding back against his harsh movements, clearly more desperate than he puts on.

“ _ Please _ .”

Minghao pulls back to gaze inside Jihoon’s eyes, to show just how desperate and  _ vulnerable _ he is in front of him. Jihoon reads his face and gets the message immediately, his fingers slipping out as he rolls a condom on and lubes his cock with his free hand. He taps Minghao’s hips, encouraging him to lift up as he lines up with his entrance, cock catching at his rim.

Minghao whines at the feeling, locking eyes as he slowly sinks down. His lips find Jihoon’s once more in a passionate exchange, hips moving only slightly to get used to the intrusion. When Minghao is ready, he starts to actually ride Jihoon properly, hips rising and falling into a steady pace. His movements are languid, reminding Jihoon a lot of Minghao’s dancing back in the crowd.

Jihoon’s hands are steady on Minghao’s hips, like they belong there to keep him grounded. Their exchange is much more intimate than a normal one night stand, but Jihoon can’t help but hope that this won’t be the last time they’re together in this way. 

Minghao starts to get more confident with his movements, hands hooking at the back of Jihoon’s neck, tugging at the soft tufts of his hair as he moans, head tilting back.

“Stretching me so good- Hoonie.” Minghao whines, and Jihoon feels a fire ignite in the pit of his stomach. Nothing turns him on more than praise and dirty talk, as soon as his partner becomes vocal he’s a goner.

He bucks his hips up a few times, meeting Minghao halfway, coaxing more beautiful whines and moans from the boy. Jihoon is losing his mind, surging forward to bite and suck at Minghao’s neck, hands pulling the other boy’s hips down against his own.

Minghao keens at the constant stimulation, body moving fluidly with each movement of his hips. Jihoon thinks it’s beautiful, but it’s not enough, not now that he’s gotten a taste. He wants Minghao to fall apart. 

Squeezing the younger boy's hips, Jihoon slides his hands down to Minghao’s thighs, hoisting the boy up, immediately pressing him against the wall. Minghao looks down at Jihoon, an incredulous expression on his face. 

Jihoon smirks, now with the upper hand. He begins to fuck his hips, his pace much faster than the one the younger boy had set before. He’s going for the kill at this point, wanting to make Minghao lose his mind.

Minghao is more than receptive to the change of events. He moans loud and clear and articulate with each of Jihoon’s thrusts, his ass clenching around him as he throws his head back, a soft thump filling the room. Jihoon slows momentarily, wanting to make sure the other boy is okay.

“Don’t stop,  _ harder _ .” Minghao groans, moving his head forward so he can look into his eyes, so Jihoon can see the desperation and pure  _ lust _ he has for him. 

Jihoon gives him what he wants.

Full of desire, Jihoon gives his all. If this is the last encounter they have then so be it, but he wants to make it worthwhile, wants Minghao to remember him as he takes others home, wants him to flood his mind while plunged in the deep end of pleasure.

Hips smacking against hips fills the room as Minghao is pushed further up against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut as his head lolls to the side, completely immersed in the pleasure. 

“Hoon- _ ngh _ \- fuck!” He moans, a constant babbling of incoherent sentences spilling from his lips. His words are a mixture of Korean and Chinese and Jihoon can’t help but find it hot as fuck, Minghao’s brain scattered to the point he can’t think straight.

Jihoon’s hips start to hurt, and he really didn’t think out the logistics of fucking someone who’s at least 5 inches taller than him against the wall, but it’s all worth it as he watches tears flood Minghao’s lashline, the pleasure overbearing.

“P-please, I’m so close.” Minghao gasps, a few tears spilling over his cheeks as his fingernails dig into Jihoon’s shoulders, his heels pressing into the small of his back. Jihoon bucks his hips up further, the tip of his cock finally,  _ finally _ , grazing that spot inside Minghao.

“Ah! Right there! Again, against,  _ please _ , Hoon I’m so close please, please, pl-” 

Jihoon presses forward, hips hammering against the other boys, his lips attaching to whatever skin he can reach. “You gonna cum for me?” He asks, his voice gruff as he tries his best to hold out until Minghao finishes. The fire in his stomach is uncontrollable, and he’s trying everything in his power to keep it contained.

“Yeah! Yeah gon-gonna,  _ ngh! _ Gonna- ah-ah!”

Just like that Minghao squeezes around him, the press so sweet and hot and  _ tight _ as the boy shakes in his hold. Moans are spilling from his lips, come spurting up his chest as he crashes over the waves.

Jihoon barely lasts a second longer. He presses deep inside the other boy, a long groan leaving his lips as he fills the condom, the fire no longer contained in one spot and instead coursing through his body. 

He weakly fucks both of them through their orgasms, pulling out carefully after they’ve both ridden their highs. He secures his hold on the other boy, Minghao resting his head against Jihoon’s shoulder, as he brings him back over to his bed, gently laying him down. 

Jihoon cleans the both of them up, taking his time, secretly not wanting their time together to end. Tucking Minghao in under the covers as he kisses his forehead, trying to fight the sinking feeling in his chest. This is the part Jihoon dreads most, the walk of shame back to his apartment. It’s even harder now, after what he’s realized he feels for the other boy.

He searches for his clothes, pulling his boxers on in one swift movement, a whine stopping him as he reaches for his jeans. 

“You’re leaving me?”

Minghao’s voice is small with a hint of sadness, and Jihoon’s heart shatters into a million pieces. He turns to face the boy and Minghao looks so small curled in on himself, his bottom lip wobbling a bit as his eyes gloss over.

“I thought you wanted me. Thought you wanted me for more than just a night.”

Minghao’s voice cracks as he speaks and Jihoon can tell he’s close to breaking down. Jihoon’s heart is breaking at the thought that he hurt the boy, even unintentionally. He had said he wanted the boy, hell, he still does, he just didn't know he was wanted back.

“I- I didn’t know you wanted me as well. I don’t want to leave.” He says carefully, dropping his jeans back on the floor as he takes a step closer to the bed. 

Minghao looks up to him with a frown on his face, tears streaming down his face and Jihoon hates himself for making him cry like this. 

“I want you so bad Minghao.” He says, sitting at the edge of the bed as he gently wipes the tears from the boys cheeks, leaning down to press and gentle and sweet kiss to his lips.

“So stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! @junniensfw


End file.
